Alyssandra's Shinx
History Sinnoh Saga Shinx was first seen in Catching Contest, where it was captured by Alyssandra during the groups first catching contest. It was originally the only Pokemon caught by Alyssandra after she battled with her Piplup. Later, Alyssandra used Shinx to battle the wild Glameow that attacked Sam's Starly earlier in the series, succesfully catching it and winning the contest. Shinx was seen again a few chapters later in, Pokemon Battle Royale, where Shinx was used by Alyssandra to battle against Sam's Piplup and Shinx , and Jeremy's Turtwig and Starly. Alyssandra lost the match, with her Pokemon being weakened by Jeremy's and finished by Sam's. In the chapter Jubilife City, City of Joy, '' it is mentioned that Alyssandra purchases accessories and outfits for her Shinx and Piplup for their upcoming Contest in Jubilife City. Shinx was mentioned to have been used against Alyssandra's Buneary, whilst it was still wild, in the chapter ''En Route to Oreburgh, and was the reason why Alyssandra was able to defeat and capture Buneary after Piplup's defeat. Shinx appeared again in the next chapter, Mime Jr.'s Play Time, where it was seen with Alyssandra's other Pokemon to be fed. It was used again in the chapter when Alyssandra used Shinx alongside Niya's Glameow to help track down her missing Mime Jr.. More recently, Shinx appeared in Eterna Forest, Separate Ways, ''where it appeared alongside Alyssandra's other Pokemon inside of the cave where she made her home. It was seen talking with Alyssandra's Piplup and Alyssandra's Lopunny, where it was comforting Piplup over its seperation from Sam's Prinplup, with whom it had become close. During the Combee attack, Shinx battled the wild hive alongside Piplup and eventually Lopunny. After battling and defeating the wild Combee, Piplup and Shinx, along with Lopunny, were set on the leader of the Combee, a Vespiquen, and defeated it as well, allowing Alyssandra to catch it. After this battle it was returned to its Poke Ball. Shinx later on again in ''The Curse of Mt. Coronet, where Alyssandra exposed it to an Everstone (given to her by Sam's Uncle), along with Piplup, to prevent its evolution as per Shinx's wishes. Later on it was seen running towards Sam and his Pokemon after Alyssandra ran into Sam while inside the caverns. Shinx then spent the night with Sam, Alyssandra and all of their Pokemon inside of the tent, but returned to its Poke Ball in the morning. In the chapter The Pokemon Poachers, Shinx was seen alongside Alyssandra's other Pokemon, Cynthia's Lucario and Garchomp and Eliza's Luxray attacking Black Claw poachers after being freed from their captor's cages. Shinx later escaped with Alyssandra and the others. While not mentioned by name, Shinx appeared alongside Alyssandra's other Pokemon in ''Return of the Hiker Brothers, ''where he helped out Alyssandra and the Hiker Brothers with renovating their cavern refuge, led by Alyssandra's Piplup. Grey Flame was also mentioned to have helped out Alexander's two Tauros in carrying heavy loads back to the caverns along with the other Rapidash. Moves Known Trivia *Alyssandra's Piplup is tied with Alyssandra's Piplup for being used the most out of Alyssandra's Main Pokemon **Ironically, both Piplup and Shinx have appeared in the exact same amount of chapters and the exact same chapters Category:All Pokemon Category:Main Pokemon Category:Main Pokemon (Sinnoh)